custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Riff's Hard Time (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Campfire Sing-Along is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on December 4, 1996. It is not to be comfused with the 1990 Backyard Gang Video of the same name. On May 20, 2011, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot After listening to a story about camping read by Barney, Baby Bop wishes that she could go camping someday. After Baby Bop falls asleep, she dreams about a camping trip with Barney and she meets up with BJ and the kids. Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids through different fun experiences from pitching tents to having a snack. In the mist of things, a storm comes around and Baby Bop gets lost in the woods. Thanks to Barney's advice earlier of "Stay where you are, hug a tree and blow your whistle," everyone finds Baby Bop and they continue onto more campfire fun. They even explore a cave where a bear lives. Back at the campfire, songs are sung around it and everyone learns how to make S'mores. After the trip is over, Baby Bop wakes up and realizes it was all just a dream - and a magical one at that. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Tosha *Shirlee *Aaron *Maria *Robert *Harry *Jeff *Stephen *Kristen *Julie Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Sleep Song #Just Imagine #A Camping We Will Go #The Camping Equipment #The Exercise Song #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Clean Up #The Ants Go Marching #Rickey Raccoon #The Little Turtle #The Frog on the Log #Be Kind to Your Webbed Footed Friends #The Happy Wanderer #The Hot Dogs Song (Tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) #I'm Being Eaten By A Tyrannosaurus Rex #Listen #Kookaburra #Sarasponda #S'Mores #Scary Stories #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Listen to the Night Time #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Tell Me Why #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume in the middle, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *In the middle of the video, during the song "Rickey Racoon", the Barney costume from "May I Help You?" is used.. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was silimar to one of the 1996-1997 Barney Home Videos (Let's Show Respect!, Fun & Games, Barney's Adventure Bus, Play Ball, etc). It was also heard in "Three Wishes (1997) (April 11, 1997). *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?". *The BJ costume used in this home video was silimar to one of the 1996-1997 Barney Home Videos (Let's Show Respect, Fun & Games, Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney's Musical Scrapbook, etc). It was also used in "A Day at the Beach (1997) (March 3, 1997) and "More Barney Songs (1996) (October 7, 1996). *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Satety". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Camp WannaRunnaRound's I Love You has a Barney's Season 3 voice, a Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, a BJ's Season 3 voice and the same kids' vocal from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" *This home video does not take place at the school, the playground, or the treehouse. Instead, It takes place at Barney's house, and the campsite. *The set for Barney's house used in this home video *The same camp set used in this home video *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, He is telling a bedtime story to Baby Bop in the bedroom at Barney's house. *After the song "Just Imagine", Barney says goodnight to Baby Bop. And Then, Baby Bop says "Good night, Barney.". And Then, Baby Bop sleeps, and she starts a dream, and then, It magicailly fades to the campsite in the forest to meet up with BJ and the kids. *When BJ says "But we don't have a tent.", the sound clip was voiced by Jeffery (played by Jeffery Lowe) from the 1990 Backyard Gang Video of the same name, except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ says "But Barney, should we have some camping equipment, the sound clip *When Carlos says "I can't wait until later.", the sound clip *After the song "The Exercise Song", a butterfly flies around, and lands it on BJ's nose. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream while running away from the bear, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire-swing), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs away from the hand-like monster), Tosha's scream is the same as Luci's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!" and everyone screams during "The Bear Hunt"), Shirlee's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League flies off a cliff), except it was pitched up to +1, Aaron's scream is the same as Gordon's scream from "Honey We Shrunk Ourselves" (when Wayne and Gordon fall into the onion dip), except it was pitched up to +7, Maria's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!" and everyone screams during "The Bear Hunt"), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Maria's 1994-1996 voice, Robert's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "ET the Extra Terrestrail" (when Elliot is afraid of ET in the cornfield), except it was pitched up to +3, Harry's scream is the same as Gordon's scream from "Honey We Shrunk Ourselves" (when the bubble pops on the light and Wayne and Gordon fall), except it was mixed with Harry's 1996-1997 voice, Jeff's scream is the same as Lightning McQueen's scream from "Rescue Squad Mater" (when McQueen is getting repaired), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Jeff's voice, Stephen's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Born Again Krabs" (when the Flying Dutchman takes SpongeBob to Davy Jones' Locker), except it was pitched up to +3 and a bit extended, Kristen's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a head), except it was mixed with Kristen's Late 1996/1997-1998 voice, and Julie's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "ET the Extra Terrestrail" (when Elliot is horrified by the spilling milk). *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids run away from the bear, the music from "Good Clean Fun!" (when BJ sneezes and it blows Scooter right into the bush) is used. *Before the song "The Frog on a Log", Everyone tries to hop like a frog, but BJ almost falls in the pond, as everyone saves him from falling. Then BJ tells Tosha that they can see the frog on the log. *When BJ yells "WHOA!" as he almost falls into the pond, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Satiomal Day" (when Barney eats in a roombanger action). *When Tosha says "Barney, I'm getting cold.", the sound clip *After the song "The Other Day I Met a Bear", a shadow appears on a tree, and It turns out to be a bear, and then, the bear says "Did somebody call me?". And Then, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream as they see a bear, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" (when SpongeBob and Patrick launch the invisible mobile), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Mirrorland" (when Chuckie is being flipped by the mirror and falls into the box), except it was pitched up to +1, BJ's scream is the same as Lightning McQueen's scream from "Rescue Squad Mater" (when Lightning McQueen is trapped in the burning building), except it was pitched up to +2, double slown down and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's firdt scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got bubble soap on his eyes), except it was mixed with Carlos' Late 1994/1995-1998 voice and the same speed as BJ's scream, *During a scene where a shadow appears, and It turns out to be a bear, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream, the Thomas & Friends Season 5 Danger Theme is used, except an Season 4 arrangement is added. *After the song "I Love You", It fades back to the bedroom at Barney's house where Barney is heard telling Baby Bop that it's time to wake up, and It's time for breakfast. *Another time Barney does not turned back into a doll. Instead, he tells Baby Bop that it's time to wake up, and It's time for breakfast. *The front cover for this home video is silimar to the one of the 1996 re-release of the 1990 Backyard Gang video of the same name. *In the original 1996 release, they used the Season 3 Intro of the "Barney Theme Song". However, in the 2011 re-release, they used the *Also in the original 1996 release, they used the 1996-1997 Lyricks Studios logo. However, in the 2011 re-release, they used the *The preview for this video is annouced by the same annoucer from the "Barney's Colors & Shapes Episode Video 2-Pack" Preview, and the annoucer name was Quotes Quote 1